A Sasuke Problem
by anonymouseomoninja
Summary: After Sasuke's party goes awry, he and Gaara are forced to make over over one of Principal Tsunade's apartments. What secrets will they discover? Why is Kakashi-sensei delivering pizza to Gaara? Quit asking questions, and just read the story. please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is your friendly neighborhood ninja...just kidding...sorta. Well this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I don't own Naruto, just like the rest of you. This fic might have lemons...definitely yaoi -grins-...and other stuff...might...haven't decided. kinda just going with what comes to mind first. **

* * *

Sasuke placed a light kiss on Sakura's lips. When they pulled away from the kiss, she grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. Just the thought of rubbing it in Ino's face made her all giddy.

Sasuke, however, frowned. Something was out of place. Something about his and Sakura's relationship just didn't seem like it should.

The couple had been dating for two months now. Sasuke figured that having a girlfriend would be the missing piece to his unbelievably difficult jigsaw puzzle of a life.

They stood in the school parking lot. Sakura pulled away and smiled at Sasuke again. "Well, I've got to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasu-kun!" she said with a wave as she walked to her car.

Before Sakura could take two steps, though, a blonde kid ran up to them and high-fived Sakura. The blonde glanced at Sasuke and shook his head. "I still don't know what you see in that bastard," he said grudgingly.

Sakura blushed then playfully glared at her blonde friend. "Naruto, don't talk about my Sasu-kun like that!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I can still hear you, dobe," he said icily, leaning against his black Jaguar.

"I would hope you're not deaf, teme!" Naruto shouted even though he was just a few feet away.

"I'll see you later," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Later, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed and walked around to the driver's door of his car. "Hey, dude, Sasuke. Is the party still on for tonight?" asked Kiba as he walked across the parking lot towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "Is it still at your place? Mind if I bring along a couple of people?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yes. Whatever," he replied. Kiba wasn't a close friend of his, but they had known each other for a few years. It was long enough to trust him with whomever he invited.

-Later that evening at the Uchiha Mansion-

Gaara sat in the passenger seat of his brother, Kankuro's, car. They were parked in front of Sasuke's house. There were several other vehicles there as well. "I told you I didn't want to come," Gaara complained coldly, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

"Oh come on, little bro!" Protested Kankuro. "You need to be more social. You talk to your teddy bear more than you do your own brother and sister, and you don't talk to anyone else. I know you have your 'needs'. Why can't a social life be one of them?" he continued.

Gaara grunted. Kankuro just had to bring up the teddy bear. With immense reluctance he undid the seat belt and got out of the car.

"Woo! Alright, time to partay!" Kankuro cheered as he got out as well.

"Don't talk to me," Gaara growled.

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm as he stood in the living room looking very grouchy. She grinned then frowned at her 'boyfriend'. She took the hardly touched beer from his hand and took a deep drink. "You gotta be so freaking emo all the time? It's a party...your party, for Christ's sake!" she said and stormed off in some random direction.

"All right, everybody! Movie time!" shouted Kiba. He was grinning and holding a remote, waiting for all of the people to get settled. He smirked and exchanged expressions with Naruto that said something was about to go down.

Gaara leaned against a wall, looking at the TV He wasn't a big movie buff. So far this party was a serious bore. He would much rather be at home listening to '3 Day's Grace' and talking to his trustworthy teddy.

Kiba whispered something in Sasuke's ear. He was sitting right next to Kiba on the couch, Sakura on his lap, a fresh beer in her hand. "Oh this is my favorite movie," Sasuke said with relief.

Kiba hit the play button and everyone sat in silent shock. Moans and gasps echoed from the TV All eyes slowly turned to Sasuke. His eyes widened. This was not the movie Kiba had said it was.

Sakura jumped up and screamed. A loud, screechy laugh could be heard from Ino across the room. "Sasuke's gay! You sick freak!" Sakura yelled and ran out of the room crying.

Sasuke growled. Kiba smirked and high-fived Naruto. "Ew! Fag porn!" they chorused mockingly and rushed out of the room.

Everyone began to file from the room: everyone except for Gaara. The party had taken an unexpected turn. Sasuke sat speechless. Kankuro tapped Gaara on the shoulder. "Time to go," he said with a small chuckle.

Sasuke looked coldly at the last two other people in the room. For a moment Gaara and Sasuke stared with half-lidded eyes at each other. The red head observed the raven. The latter's dark, spiked hair. His casual position on the couch despite the recent scene. Like none of this effected him.

Gaara's pale-green eyes flickered to his brother and he nodded. They left Sasuke there in his living room to mull over his current situation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know that you get bugged by everyone to review, but seriously...REVIEW! please...ok pretty please with sugar on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo second chapter in the same day. This chapter is better even if it is short. Hopefully I can make the later chapters longer, but i just thought that these two had good endings. I don't own Naruto just like you guys. Warning: mild language.**

* * *

Sasuke sat on one of the chairs in the office. It was Monday. People usually say they hate Mondays. His bad day, however, was Thursday. Thursday isn't weekend. It wasn't the first of anything or the last of anything. It wasn't the middle either. Tuesdays and Thursdays were just fillers.

Anyways, you might be wondering why Sasuke was sitting in the office. It was because this actually was a bad Monday for him. It was a reason to say he hated this particular day.

First, he found a considerably large pile of hate mail in his locker. People pointed and whispered to their neighbors as he walked groggily to class. The teachers 'somehow' found out about his latest party fiasco and stared at him like he had a very large, shiny, red pimple right smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Of course he didn't have ugly blemishes on his face. Why would fan girls, okay, ex-fan girls, croon over a pimply-faced dork? That kind of thing just doesn't happen.

The main reason our precious Sasuke-kun is in the office is because someone tried to trip him in the hallway. He glared and pushed the 'guy' away, which turned into a whole big scene. Teachers, students, and everybody else claims he, Sasuke Uchiha, was harassing the student who was really at fault. Maybe the principle, Tsunede, would have some mercy.

"Sasuke, get your ass in here," came a grouchy woman's voice. Maybe mercy doesn't exist in Konoha High.

The Uchiha sighed, got up, and walked into the principal's office. She motioned for him to close the door and sit down, and he did. Tsunede smiled at him and folded her hands on her desk.

He blinked at her. She frowned and leaned back in her chair. "We're waiting for one other trouble-maker. He should be here any moment now."

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. Tsunede told the person to come in and, tada, Gaara walked into the room. He shut the door and sat down in the other chair next to Sasuke.

Now, you might be thinking along the lines of "What the hell did cute little panda boy do to get in trouble?" or "Oh my god, not Gaara too!" Hold on to your panties if you're wearing any, and I'll tell you, sheesh.

Our 'cute little panda boy' doesn't like to talk a lot, as some of you may already know. Anyhow, he was sitting in class, thinking, when the teacher called on him to answer a question. I don't know about you, but I don't like it when somebody interrupts my choo-choo train of thought. Gaara just stared at the teacher silently. Some teachers just go on, but this particular teacher, the one who teaches science, has absolutely no patience.

Needless to say, the teacher got fed up and sent him to the office. Tsunede-sama heard about this, duh, and being so smart, came up with a great punishment. If her plan went right, then these two would eventually drive each other crazy. She had no idea.

The two seventeen-year-old boys looked at her impatiently. They wanted to get this over with quickly. Tsunede grinned and leaned forward.

"There's only one week of school left," she said, "but that doesn't really matter. You'll both be back next year. I have already spoken to your 'guardians' and have come up with an interesting punishment. You two have caused me nothing but trouble all year. I own an apartment complex, and I want you, Gaara and Sasuke, to fix one of them up."

The two emo teens looked at each other in horror and then back at the punisher. **(Me: Haha can't you picture her in a big, black jacket, holding a gun? oh well on with the story!)** This couldn't be happening to them! Oh, wait, yes it could.

"The walls need paint. The floor needs carpet. The plumbing needs new pipes. The doors, except for the front door, needs replaced," she continued, "I'll give you money for the supplies and food and what-not. The faster you get it done, the sooner you can go back home," she finished, and with a little chuckle, she dismissed the two shocked teens.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think? Don't leave me starved of reviews! I like this story, but I'm not going to continue it if i don't know what my readers are thinking. Yay for fixer-upper apartements! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chappy. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! - Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto either! Only this story.**

* * *

-Uchiha Mansion-

Sasuke finished packing his clothes into a duffel bag and sat it on his bed. He still couldn't believe that the principal was punishing him like this. She could have just given him detention, and, besides, he hadn't really caused as much trouble as she said. Maybe she heard about his party and thought the same thing as everyone else.

Another thing, why was Gaara being punished like that, too? It made no sense. He was at the party, but nobody ever notices him. Not even Uchiha Sasuke knew he existed until the end of the party.

Sasuke frowned and headed towards the bathroom to get his toiletries. On his way down the hallway, he heard noises coming from his older brother's room. Not wanting any more scars he decided to avoid peeking in the room. At least, not until he heard a familiar voice say "Ah, 'Tachi-kun, that tickles."

The young raven-haired teen opened the door curiously. He froze when he spotted Uchiha Itachi on top of none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The two said boys discontinued their fun to look at Sasuke. Naruto growled, pushed Itachi away and pointed at Sasuke. "Hey, do you mind? It's rude to barge in without knocking!" Itachi sat there with a smug look on his face as he looked at his little brother.

Sasuke grimaced and shut the door quickly. He could have sworn he heard Naruto burst into laughter as he made his way to the bathroom once more.

Okay, I don't know about you, but if I had found my big bro and rival, half-naked, playing hide-and-seek in bed, then I would be severely scarred for life even after death.

Our scarred, even more so now, raven-haired emo boy finished packing the things he needed to and left as quickly as possible. If he forgot something he could always just come back and get it.

It was sometime after five o'clock that odd Monday evening as Sasu-kun stood in front of the apartment building Tsunade had mentioned. She had given the two teens the directions before hey left the office.

The building wasn't really that bad looking, even if it was several steps down from living in his mansion complete with a maid. It even had a pool. It was four stories tall. Their room, room number 410, was on the top floor. So, on top of everything, they had to climb a bunch of stairs, too. This was going to be such fun.

-Gaara's not so big house-

Gaara sat on his bed. His teddy slouched next to his leg on the bed, and his Mp3 played a good Atreyu song.

Panda boy's black sheets and comforter were stripped and put in a bag to take with him. Who knows? Maybe he'll need them.

He had four bags in all. One for his bed set. One for his clothes. One for his toiletries. And one for his other stuff such as his teddy and music. Kankuro said he would drive him to the complex.

Gaara wouldn't admit this to anyone, even teddy, but he was nervous. He had never spent a night away from his siblings.

"Gaara, time to go, dude. I have other things to do tonight. I don't have time to wait until you're done moping," Kankuro called from the front door. With a reluctant sigh, the green-eyes teen gathered his bags and walked out to the car.

Temari, Gaara's and Kankuro's older sister would have hugged him and told him 'good luck' or something, but she was at work. Gaara would miss her more than he would his brother. Of course, he wouldn't be gone forever, and he could always come visit. That helped.

The redhead now stood in front of room 410, panting and a little sweaty. It was a lot of work to climb three flights of stairs while carrying four bags. Kankuro had amusedly refused to help.

The door was unlocked so he went in, putting his stuff in the only bedroom, which had only a mattress and a few bags in it. Gaara frowned deeply and turned to go into the kitchen for a glass of water.

The apartment was funny in a weird way because it was trashy on the inside while the rest of the building was really nice and expensive looking. This made him wonder who lived here previously.

In the kitchen there were a couple of white, paint-chipped cabinets, an old refrigerator, a stained sink, and a handful of plastic cups and bowls. On the floor was linoleum but it was hard to tell what the pattern had been. The walls had peeling wallpaper with birds printed all over it. The stove was the best looking thing in the room. The rest of the apartment was in like shape. This would take longer than he thought. On the scarred up counter there was a pair of keys and a note that read:

Boys,

There is ramen and an envelope with money in the cabinet. Supplies will be brought over tomorrow so just use tonight for rest. I live in room 1 if ou have any questions.

Have fun,

Tsunade.

Gaara sighed, sat the note down, grabbed a cup, and got some water from the sink. At least the water was clean.

Gaara turned around and spewed the water everywhere. Sasuke stood, no wet, in front of him. They both glared at each other and Sasuke wiped off his face with a dry part of his shirt.

"Did you find the note?" Sasuke asked and Gaara nodded. How long had the other guy been here?

Also, Gaara couldn't help but think how sexy Sasuke looked wet and angry. That, however, was not a good thought. He was pretty sure that the Uchiha was straight. Sasuke had had a girlfriend. This all made him frown even more.

Sasuke blinked at the redhead, wondering what was going through his mind. He soon decided that it didn't matter and wordlessly went into the bedroom to change his shirt.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know, bad ending, but I just wanted to get another chapter put up. please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara sat on the mattress in the bedroom staring at a hole in the wall and listening to Sasuke whistle as he took a shower. A sneer crossed his leps. He didn't know Sasuke whistled while he took showers. Honestly, he didn't think the raven was the whistling type.

Panda boy shrugged and pulled out his Mp3 player before fantasies of Sasuke in the shower took over his mind. Quite the imagination he had, and, if not kept on a leash, it could very easily take over his actions. Needless to say, that would not be good for a straight boy with a virgin ass.

The water stopped, the thin door opened, and Sasuke stepped into the bedroom with naught but a towl around his waist. Gaara had to look away so as not to let show the blush that had taken over his face. "Did you forget something? I thought you were just going to change your shirt," Panda said with an oddly controled voice. Sasuke looked at Gaara like the latter had a booger hanging out of his nose. He then looked thoughtfully at the big hole in the wall; the same one Gaara had been looking at. "I decided to see if the shower worked."

"Doest it?"

"Yes. Well, I coultdn't thing of anything else to do. Not like there are many options at the moment," the Uchiha replied.

Gaara could think of several things to do... well, okay just one. he mentally slapped himself for the thought. Uh, uh. No way.

Just then, someone knocked on the front door. Sasuke took his clothes in the bathroom with him to get dressed. "Go answer the door," he commanded Gaara.

Gaara snorted and got off his ass to answer the door. Some man in a pizza hut uniform stood there holding a pizza. Well, what else wold he be holding while wearing that? "Pizza delivery for a Gaara Sabaku," the pizza man announced.

"Ka-kashi-sensei?"

"Gaara, if you tell anyone about this, you will fail my class."

"Fine, but I dindl't order a pizza." Gaara sighed. "How much is it?"

"Already paid for. Just take it. I have more deliveries to make." A smile formed in the teacher/delivery-man's eye. No doubt he was thinking about who he was to deliver to next. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Cought, Iruka, cough.

Panda boy rolled his eyes, took the pizza, and shut the door. Who would have ordered and payed for a pizza for him? He opened the box. Anchovies and pinapple. Apparently, the person didn't like him. This pizza was nasty. He put the pizza in the kitchen, then went back into the bedroom to sit on his ass some more.

Sasuke walked back into the bedroom as well. He was fully clothed in a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Gaara thought the ensemble was rather odd, but really, who was he to judge?

"Who was at the door?" the Uchiha inquired.

"Pizza man." Gaara did say he wouldn't tell the identity of the pizza man.

"Pizza? Did you order pizza?"

"No, did you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I don't care. Anyways, whoever ordered it payed for it, too."

"What kind is it?"

"Anchovies and pineapple."

"Gross."

"I know."

Sasuke looked at the bare mattress that Gaara sat on. It looked brand new. That was good. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked curiously.

"To get sheets for the bed."

"Don't bother. I brought some from home."

Sasuke gave his roommate another weird look. Who just brings sheets? Oh, well. At least it saved him from having to go get some from Tsunade.

Gaara grabbed his teddy and Mp3 player and went into the livingroom. Since there was no furniture whatsoever, he sat on the floor and made teddy dance to the song he just so happened to be 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence.

Sasuke watched Gaara walk into the other room. Looked like he was going to have to make the bed himself. He didn't know which bag had the bedthings in it so he grabbed the closest one to him.

Upon opening the bag, Sasuke discovered it to contain clothes. He absentmindedly pulled out the article of clothing that was on top. It was a pair of black cotton boxers. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He thought Gaara would be the kind of person to wear whitey-tighties. Apparently not.

The next bag had the sheets and stuff in it. Sasuke finished making the bed and went to see what Gaara was doing. He had to bite his lip to keep the laughter in. Gaara was adorable when he was absorbed in listening to music and playing with his precious bear.

Gaara looked up and glared at his roommate. Why did that guy have to look so smug?

Sasuke took in a breath and gathered his cool demeanor. "So... how long have you had that teddy bear?"

Gaara's expression darkened still more. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked threateningly.

The Uchiha frowned. "No. I had a stuffed panther doll I carried around like you do that bear. When I was ten my father said I was too old for the 'baby toy' and burned it."

Panda boy held his teddy in front of him. "I'll share." Hearing that short story from his roommate made him feel sorry for the other guy.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that's alright. So, how long have you ad it?" he repeated his earlier question as he sat in front of the other teen.

Gaara regarded his old toy silently before replying. "Since I was three. My uncle gave it to me."

Sasuke nodded knowingly and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He dismissed himself and did just as he said he would. He didn't wasnt to look like he cared too much. It just wasn't like him. Gaara likewise went to bed shortly afterwards. Alas, the long, miserable day had ended.

* * *

**Please review. I ran out of cookies but i'll do ya one better...brownies! (no, not girl scouts. they don't digest well)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allos again. I know. I know. It took me forever to put this chapter up. I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long to come up with. There's just been a lot going on. I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Gaara or any of these characters...or the story...im so poor. ...anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bark, bark, bark. Bark, bark. BARK, BARK, BARK! BARK, FREAKING, BARK, BARK! BARK -cough- -hack- BARK!

Gaara grumbled and rolled over. "Damn dog." Someone's hand flopped onto his face. He was suddenly aware of snoring and an alarm. Did he set his alarm last night? He couldn't remember. Last night...Sasuke! Shit. He forgot about the whole apartment thing.

Good morning, this lovely, yet rainy, Tuesday morning, Gaara, he told himself as he sat up. All of these noises wouldn't let him sleep even if he didn't have school in an hour. He nudged the other male. "Hey," he mumbled, "Hey, get up, you noisy ass."

Sasuke opened one eye then the other. "Who the...oh yeah." He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked the cell phone up off the floor and turned off the alarm. He looked out the window then turned to Gaara. "Need a ride to school or do you have a car?"

"I don't care," replied the red haired not-a-morning-person.

"Well, yes or no? Pick one. Do you have a car or not?"

"No, I don't have a car." Or a licence, but he wasn't going to mention that and risk looking like some idiot.

"Dude, Gaara, are you seriously living with that Uchiha? That must be seriously troublesome," conversed said red's acquaintance. Gaara didn't have friends. He just hadn't met anyone with the attention span, intelligence, or interest that suited his needs. He couldn't help it if he was picky.

Gaara nodded. "It's alright. He's kind of bossy, but nothing next to Temari."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone could compete with her. I mean, she's hot, but she's also a _girl._" He grimaced when he said this.

"Yeah, this is my sister we're talking about, not breakfast," Gaara snorted and walked down the hall to his class. More students stared and whispered than usual. Most days, they would just shrink away or pretend he wasn't there, but since Sasuke was "popular" then people had surely heard about them sharing an apartment temporarily. Great.

A hand caught his arm just as he was walking into the class. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. "What?" he growled. Sasuke glared at him. "Don't give me that! Okay, so I need to get a bunch of jerks off my ass (not literally). You're scary. Help me out?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Why should I help you out? You brought this on yourself. If you hadn't acted so coolly when they said you were gay, then people wouldn't spread the rumors." Come on, he had a point.

Sasuke thought about that for a moment then frowned some more as if he doesn't already do that constantly. "We're in this together. I tell you what. You deal with these guys and I'll provide for you transportation whenever you need, hell, whenever you _want_ it."

"What do you think I am, a bouncer? Are you so weak you can't handle a couple of inferiors that think their tough shit?"

"I-"

"Or are you afraid they're they'll ruin you're pretty little blemish-free face? Hm?"

Sasuke growled and punched Gaara square in the jaw. "Jerk. You're no worse than they are! You're just some moody fag that hates the world. No wonder you don't have any friends!" This however had the reverse effect intended. Gaara burst into manic laughter. Sasuke's eyes widened. "If you can punch _me_ in the face like that, then why can't you take those _other_ jerks?"

Gaara pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and continued into class. Everyone who had been staring at the scene in the open doorway suddenly turned their glance elsewhere.

Sasuke walked to his own class in a daze. Maybe he was gay. Maybe there was more to Gaara than what was on the outside. Maybe he actually knew what he was talking about. Maybe he was reading too much into this than there was. Maybe this whole paragraph is one big literate cliche.

Kiba ran up to Sasuke huffing and puffing. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "What do you want?"

"Er, about the party, I just wanted to say that was all Naruto's idea. He made me do it. I told him it was a bad idea..."

"What do you want?" the Uchiha asked again.

"Are you and Gaara in apartment 410?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Why?"

Relief filled Kiba's face. "Okay good...just makin' sure." With that he took off in the other direction. A thought crossed Sasuke's mind. Oh, god, what if he was gonna make things worse. He'd have to keep an eye open for that guy. Also, he didn't even ask for the name of the complex, just the number. Was he stalking them like some paparazzi or something. Creeeepy.

Sasuke was yet again surprised when school was over and he found Gaara leaning against his car with a total "Bad Ass" look. "Hey, don't lean on my car. The chains on your pants might scratch the paint."

Gaara rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat when the other teen had unlocked the door. It was still raining so Gaara was soaked to the bone and his mascara was running all down his cheeks. The weather didn't make Sasuke very happy either. There was water all over the leather now. He pouted momentarily then pulled out of the parking lot.

At the apartment there was paint, a hammer, nail, and a couple of rolls of carpet all taking up space in the living room just like Tsunede had said. Did she seriously expect them to even _know_ how to do this stuff? It might take longer than she expected, too. Well, it seemed simple. Gaara had seen people do this on shows when he was channel surfing.

Gaara sighed. First thing's first, and that would be to pull up the old carpet. The carpet was an ugly green with stains and burnt spots. It was worn thin. Sasuke wordlessly helped him.

When the old carpet was rolled up, they put it to the side and grabbed a hammer and nails. They set to work fixing the trimming and straightening or replacing the doors. There was only one hammer so Sasuke held the nail while Gaara hit it...carefully, so as not to hit the Uchiha's fingers.

The teens spent about two hours on this before deciding to rest and eat dinner which consisted of ramen and warm soda. Suddenly, Gaara's phone rang.

"Yo."

"Bark! Bark, bark, bark. Bark?"

"Um...I think you have the wrong number."

click

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked after swallowing a bite of ramen.

"Dunno. ID says 'unknown'," he replied with a shrug. He didn't really care. Yeah, it was weird, but Kankuro played pranks on him all the time. No doubt Gaara's older brother was sitting at a friend's house laughing his ass off at that very moment.

Sasuke burped and sighed, sitting his bowl to the side. He leaned back against the wall (they were sitting on the floor f.y.i.) And looked at Gaara.

"Attractive," the red-head complimented sarcastically. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks," he replied with amusement.

"You know, I was thinking about our conversation earlier," Sasuke said.

"You mean that pitiful attempt of trying to convince me to fight your fights for you?" Gaara retorted, folding his arms in front of him.

"No. That's not what I-."

"Yes! That's exactly what you were doing. You're so damn prissy that you need a bodyguard, but now that everyone knows you're out of the closet, nobody wants to protect you."

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke argued.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," Gaara challenged with a grin.

"I had a girlfriend. I made-out with her and I liked it," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Liar," Panda-boy contradicted. "Yes, you _did_ have a girlfriend. However, that girl is such a bitch that _nobody_ could like kissing her. Also, I will bet you never did anything _other_ than make-out with her because the female anatomy grosses you out."

The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, making him look like a fish out of water. The raven glared at the crimson. With a growl, Sasuke pinned Gaara on the ground. The former straddled the latter's legs and held his arms to his sides with his hands.

Gaara grinned triumphantly into onyx eyes. "See? I tol-." Fortunately, he was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

Gaara's phone rang again. Sasuke broke the kiss. His eye slightly twitched with annoyance. "Answer the damn phone and tell them not to call back for a while."

The crimson-haired teen flipped his phone open. "Yo. Mmhmm. Are you sure we can get in? Oh. Who are you going with? Haha. Well, I _was_ busy, but that sounds like fun, too. He's not my lover. No, I'm not dating anyone. Alright, see you at eight. Fine! I'll bring him, God!" He snapped the cell shut and looked up a Sasuke calmly. "Care to dance?"

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers! I need reviews. Please tell me if my story is good or not. I neeeeed to know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**before i say anything else i would like to remind you all that i do not own naruto or any of its characters. im kind of proud of this chapter though. please tell me what you think or where i need to work harder. also i would like to advertise a new fic idea. it'll be called "hunting for ginger" Kakashi is a detective living with his lover, iruka. iruka is a homicide victim's teacher. find out who the ginger bread man is and what his motive was for killing Naruto. tis also supposed to be a bit funny.**

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Sexy hair? Check. Bondage pants with glow in the dark chains? Check. Skin tight black T-shirt? Check. Black converse with red laces? Check. Money for whatever is needed? Check. Eyeliner and black nail polish? Check. He was one sexy fellow.

Gaara walked into the bathroom and pushed Sasuke to the side so he could apply his own heavy make-up. He was dressed similar to Sasuke given a few minor differences. Gaara's ears and eyebrow were pierced. Also, along with his black T he had long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath.

"So who is this acquaintance of yours that we're meeting? And how are we going to get into the club? We're underage," Sasuke nagged.

Gaara sighed. "It's Shika and his new boyfriend, Neji. Neji's uncle owns the place and- ow! Shit!- and he can let us in." While he had been talking, the red-head had poked himself in the eye with his eyeliner. After he finished, he turned around to face Sasuke who had moved to stand behind him, watching.

Panda boy cocked an eyebrow. "You fix yourself nicely. And here I thought you were just some prissy rich boy."

Sasuke shrugged, faking indifference. "I have my moments." Gaara laughed then the two shared a steamy kiss involving the crimson male sitting on the counter and wrapping his arms around the raven male's neck.

Gaara's phone rang again for what seemed the tenth time that day. The two pulled apart, out of breath. Panda boy sighed in annoyance and answered. "Yo. Yes, you did interrupt something. Stop laughing. I told you earlier, Sasuke and I are not in any kind of relationship. That means nothing. Yes, we have a ride. We were just about to leave. Shut up." He snapped the phone shut, a fierce look upon his face.

Sasuke blinked at his roommate. "We're not in any kind of relationship?" He felt his hart begin to implode, and, at the same time, anger boiled in the pit of his stomach.

Gaara's face was blank as he stroked Sasuke's hair. "No. Not right now. You just figured out your own sexuality today. Give it time." The only problem with this was that the Uchiha was a very impatient person.

The four teens sat in a private booth in the back of a club called The Blinded Kunai. Shika whispered something to Neji who smirked at Sasuke. "Shika, he may not dress innocently, but we need to consider his honor. You make an excellent point," he looked the Uchiha up and down "but how well do you really know him?" Shikamaru shrugged and grinned at Sasuke. "It was only a thought. You don't have to be so troublesome and kill my childlike daydreams."

Neji raised an eyebrow at his lover. "I don't think threesomes qualify for childlike." Shika rolled his eyes.

Sasuke, on the other side of the table, scooted closer to Gaara whom had been zone out and completely ignorant of the conversation between the couple. Threesome, Sasuke thought. With Neji maybe, but the Nara kid annoyed him too much. Everything was "troublesome" to him.

Panda boy, coming back down to Earth, looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and got up. "I gotta take a leak," he dismissed. The Uchiha looked after his red-headed companion like a frightened puppy.

Shika grunted. "Don't be such a pussy. Go dance or something. He probably wont be back for a while."

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "But he said he was going to the bathroom."

Shika shook his head. "Poor kid. He said he had to go take a leak. That doesn't necessarily mean use the bathroom. You better start acting like a man if you want to keep that one."

Gaara was drying his hands when the door opened and...Kiba walked in. Kiba? "How the hell did you get in?"

Said dog-boy looked up thoughtfully. "Well, it's a swinging door so I pushed and it opened."

Gaara's frown deepened. "I meant the club, smart-ass."

"Oh! Er...staff entrance?"

"You work here?" That was kind of hard to believe.

"No. That's not important. I finally found you," Kiba said, a smile upon his lips.

"Well, I wasn't hiding, I don't think," replied Gaara, his face blank as a clean sheet of paper.

Without another word, the Inuzuka teen rushed forward and placed a rough kiss upon Gaara's mouth. Sai crimson-haired male stood unmoving. He made no reaction whatsoever. Kiba finally took a step back. Gaara looked him up and down then folded his arms. "Do you have a dog?"

Kiba blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?" That was kind of random.

"I mean do you have a dog? You know, it has four legs and barks a lot. I mean it really loves to bark," replied Panda.

Kiba chuckled nervously. "Er...yes. Why do you want to know?"

Gaara nodded. "So you're the one who's been fucking calling me. I almost, but not really, sorry. I'm gonna have to kick your ass, now."

Just then the door opened again. What's with all these damned interruptions! Every single time he was in the middle of something a door opens or his phone rings. "What do you want, Sasuke, you bastard!" he growled.

Offended, the Uchiha scowled. "I was looking for you," he growled back

"I just had to pee. I was coming right back."

Sasuke blinked. "But Shikamaru said-"

"Don't listen to Nara. As genius as everyone says he is...well his mind works in a different way. He probably led you to think I was gonna have sex with someone," Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke now noticed Kiba who seemed completely lost. "What's he doing here?" the raven asked in disgust.

Gaara shrugged. "I have no idea, but if I hear another fucking dog bark, I'm gonna shoot it. Come on. Let's go dance." He grabbed Sasuke's pant chain and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

The music blared and the bass reverberated through their lithe muscles. Bodies moved and wriggled around them. Sweat leaked from the pores of scores of people. The atmosphere in this area was intoxicating.

The only other time Gaara had dance before was in his shower. He didn't want to think about that, though. The soap had made the shower's floor a hideous disaster area of doom. Need I say anymore?

However, unlike the scarlet-haired teen, Sasuke was an experience dancer. Because of his former popularity, he had been to countless parties where he was inevitably forced to dance...with other girls.

These pasts meant nothing now, though. Each was engulfed in the thought and movement of the other. The music faded into the background. Neither noticed the envious people around them. The only thing that mattered was the sway of hips, stretch of arms, and movement of feet. To be blunt, it was sex with clothes on. I'm aware of the cliche saying, but it was nevertheless necessary.

Shikamaru and Neji sat at their booth, hands entwined, watching the dancers. "They do look good together," mused the Nara. Neji nodded his agreement.

Kiba trudged up to their table. "You said he was single," he said quietly to Shika. Sais male nodded. "He is. He just doesn't like dogs." The Inuzuka's eyebrow twitched and he walked away. Neji chuckled. "That was a bit harsh, neh?"

"Oi, Kiba! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" shouted none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi stood beside the blonde with his arm around his waist.

Kiba involuntarily looked at Gaara and Sasuke dancing. Naruto followed his gaze. Both the jaw of Naruto and Itachi dropped.

"Oh my god! Did he take the party literally or what? And who is that fiiine man he's with? The blonde said loudly. The elder Uchiha snorted and looked away.

Kiba sighed and looked at Naruto in annoyance. "That fine man is the reason I'm here." He made a look of disgust and trudged away.

Sasuke looked around upon hearing a familiar loud voice. "Shit. Naruto's here. I don't want to deal with him. Can we go home now?" Gaara looked in the direction the raven indicated. He shrugged. "Sure, if you really want to."

The younger Uchiha smirked. "Well, I was kind of hoping to do something when we got back to our apartment." He softly kissed the crimson-haired male as if to emphasize his hope. A few dancers that were around them stopped to gawk. At one point, it was hard to tell where the drool ended and the sweat began.

Sasuke sped back to the apartment complex. Other than the smooth hum of the engine, it was quiet. There was simply nothing to be said. They walked side-by-side up the steps and down the hallway. Gaara would occasionally play with the chains on Sasuke's pants.

As soon as Gaara had closed the door behind him, Sasuke pushed him up against it. Panda boy chuckled into the rough kiss. Sasuke pinned the other's hands above their heads as he leaned into his partner's slender body. Gaara broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. "W-wow...are you sure you want to do this?"

Sasuke frowned and growled then lowered his head to lick, suck, and kiss Gaara's neck. Gaara bit his own lip to suppress a moan. "Don't hold it in," Sasuke mumbled against warm flesh.

Sasuke paused and looked at Gaara's flushed face. "Hm, I suppose we shouldn't get the new carpet dirty." With that, he picked up the other boy, slung him over his shoulder and went into the bedroom. He dropped the flustered Gaara on the mattress and smiled devilishly. "That's better."

Gaara blinked for a moment then grinned back. "Better." He grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him down on top of himself.

Within the next five minutes clothes were strewn about the room. Onyx eyes delved into the depths of green eyes. Each lay silently taking in the naked beauty of the other. Each with a frustrated look upon his face. It became a game of who would give in to temptation first, like a staring contest only more...physical.

Sasuke sighed, wrapped his arms around Gaara, and whispered "You're good." Sasuke's hand roamed slowly down Gaara's body, stroking Gaara's hip, ass, thigh, then coming back to grasp Gaara's cock. Shivers of pleasure rippled through every muscle in the crimson's body.

Gaara hastily kissed Sasuke then whispered "I want you in me. Now." Sasuke's eybrows shot up. Okay, so it's not like he had ever been with a guy before but it couldn't be that complicated.

Gaara's milky-white legs pleadingly wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist. Ssauke smirked. "Well, if you insist." The raven carefully pushed himself into the crimson.

Gaara cursed himself for not being patient. Of course this _boy_ wouldn't prep him beforehand. Oh well it was too late for that now.

Sasuke noticed his partner's pained expression. Oh god! Was he doing something wrong? "Gaara?"

Said panda boy growled. "Move dammit! I'm fine. Move!" He bucked his hips to emphasize his need.

Without hesitation, sasuke obliged. He took Gaara in one hand and pumped in sync with his own movements. As the two climaxed they simultaneously shouted.

"Gaara!"

"Sasuke!"


End file.
